If Everyone Cared
by TygerZ
Summary: Harry and Ginny find time durng the war to just lay together under the stars, But something is keeping Ginny from letting it all fade away. What is on her mind? A songfic to Nickleback's If Everyone Cared. Thanks again to telayla for uploading this!


_yFrom underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars, with satellites_

_I never dreamed, that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

This was always my favorite thing to do, to lie under the stars with you, and just forget the rest of the world. I'm not sure if you felt the same way, but I just feel so much at peace, knowing right then that it was just you and me, and that was all it ever had to be.

_Singin' Amen I- I'm alive _

_Singin' Amen I- I'm alive_

We are alive. To be able to say that during a war so cruel and harsh is amazing, yet painful. It is hinting at the souls who didn't make it, the ones the cannot share the starlight with their loved ones.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day, when nobody died_

What would it be like if there was no war? If this was life, laying under the moon, and listening to each other's breath, and knowing that when we got up it didn't matter? That we could come back whenever we wanted to, never doubting that there _would _be a next time. How much would change?

_Singin' Amen I- Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I- Amen I- Amen I- I'm alive_

Would we not be the only ones still alive, still fighting? Would Hermione still be with us, not leaving Ron alone in this world of despair? Would Ron still care about life, the way he did when Hermione was around; when he still believed that good always conquered evil?

_And in the air, the fireflies_

_Our only light, in paradise_

_We'll show the world, they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

I don't think I'll ever understand this war. There is no point to it, no ending. I only know that it must be fought. It must be as ended as it can be, even if it is only to be put off for later. We all deserve a break, all us tarnished souls, trying to stand up for what we believe in. No one deserves this, especially Harry. All he's ever wanted is for things to be alright, to be _normal_. Why can't he have that?

_Singin' Amen I- I'm alive_

_Singin' Amen I- I'm alive_

We did not start this war, our elders did, yet we are left to fight it. Why must the world work like this? Am I wrong to question it?

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died_

Is it wishful thinking to hope for peace? To imagine it? Is it a lost case, one that doesn't even stand a chance in these wells of despair that we have dug up? Why did we choose this life? We were young and hopeful, we thought we stood a chance, but we never did. It was all a lie.

_And as we lie, beneath the stars_

_We realize, how small we are_

_If they could love, like you and me_

_Imagine what, the world could be_

What if the world was like me and Harry, full of love and happiness, yet not to the point of foolishness? How many lives would still be among us, how many couples that so desperately wanted a chance?

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

Is it asking too much, to wonder if everyone could love if they were given the chance? Would Voldemort have killed as many as he had, if he had grown up with caring parents? Would Harry be different? What if people never died? Would we all get sick of each other, or would we all live in peace? Does peace even exist?

_We'd see the day when nobody died (we'd see the day, we'd see the day)_

_When nobody died (we'd see the day, we'd see the day)_

_When nobody died (we'd see the day)_

_When nobody died_

Harry's told me once that death is the next great adventure. But what if it didn't have to be?


End file.
